wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Cheetah/L19HTN1N9
Salvation’s OC She is Salvation's OC. Cheetah used to be head of the guards, but was turned into an experiment by Duststorm. Apperance Cheetah used to be a gold/yellow dragon with a SandWing body and NightWing wings. She had black scales scattered all over, except for her stomach, which was a lighter gold. Her sail used to be red fading into a black, and she had a pure black stinger. Instead of star patterns on her wings, They were the same color as her mainscales with black and white dots. She had black lines running from her eyes to her mouth. Once becoming Lightning, her body was altered. Now, she has a little darker gold mainscales, a more yellow stomach, electric blue wings and sail, along with blue scales over her eyes, an electric aura around her, making her seem almost like a hologram, long legs and a longer body, a long tail with a lightning-shaped spike on it, and jagged horns. She has another set of pointed and curved horns that re retractable, an a blue streak goes along her body from neck to tail. Behavior Before she was altered, Cheetah was cold. Cutthroat and calculating, manipulative as efficient. She could have you wrapped around her talon one moment, then slit your throat with that same claw the next. She was dark, full of hate and rage. Cunning, though she was, she was also loyal to anything she truly believed in- to the death. Smart, brilliant, even. Cheetah was a thief, a charmer, a killer. She never felt bad for what she did, but she resented herself. She blamed herself for most things, and at a young age she stopped trying. If the world was terrible, she thought, then the survivors must become more terrible to stay alive. Once at the Lab, she began to connect with some Experiments. Having the same cruel treatments done to her in her youth, she liked the Experiments better than a majority of the staff. She was bold. Unafraid to walk into a room with the most deadly and angry of the Experiments. She always knew what to say. After Dustorms betrayal, and her convwrsion into Lighting, she still hated, but had found her place. She relaxed a bit, actually had dragons she considered friends, and was quite content, even if her whole life had been changed. Experiment Results Lightning is particles of electricity that reflect light to give her the appearance of a solid being. That is misleading- Lightning is not physical, try to touch her and you fazeright through. However, she can inflict physical harm on something if there is oxygen around. She uses the oxygen by vibrating the electric particles so quickly it compresses the air tight so the blow feels solid. -Electric manipulation -Light manipulation -Enhanced sense -Can not be physically harmed -Virtually indestructable -Weather control -Salt water can nullify her abilities -After physically touching something, it takes 30 seconds to be able to again, since after the conpression a large rarefaction is sent out History Cheetah was a dragonet born to a NightWing assasian and a SandWing heir. The two fell in love, but it didn’t last long. Soon after Cheetah hatched, Cheetah’s mother killed their father for reasons unknown to Cheetah, and almost killed her two year old daughter. Cheetah was able to get out, with major flesh wounds, and escape to a small cottage nearby. The MudWing accompanying the cottage took the beaten dragonet in, and nursed her back to health. Three years later, the MudWing was killed in a violent mugging. Cheetah waited in that cottage for a two days before assuming he had abandoned her. After that, Cheetah went to the streets, scrounging for food, stealing and fighting. She became full of a strong rage, and sought out her birth mother. At six she located her mother, and at six she killed her mother in cold blood. Not satisfied or content, Cheetah became whatever needed to survive. An assasian. A thief. A murderer, a con, conniving and dangerous, she became a terror in the streets of the Scorpion Den. Obe day, she was caught. The SandWing Queen wanted to execute her, but Cheetah, brilliant and ever so crafty, escaped and fled, flying to the ocean. Dustorm found her washed up on the shore of the Lab, and trained her as his apprentice. She felt a loyalty to him, he took her in and made her stronger. When he betrayed her, Cheetah let go of the rage as soon as she fought back against him. Her story still continues, but she does not make an apperance in the next Gen. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments Category:SandWings Category:NightWings